


Чудовище всё ещё здесь

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Озпина душит тревожность.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin





	Чудовище всё ещё здесь

Оно всегда там – мягкое, стучащее по полу тонкими коготками; ими оно оплетало Оза, царапало ему грудь, оставляя невидимые царапины.

Озпин не выключал свет в кабинете, глушил мысли треском шестерней. Пальцы болели – слишком сильно сжимал набалдашник трости.

Тревога смотрит на него из темных углов и щерит клыки каждый раз, когда Оз заставляет себя улыбаться студентам.

Раньше тревога ждала ночи, нападала во сне – выдирала глаза, забирала рассудок; Оз прятался от нее в уголках чужой головы, пытаясь уберечь от ран невольного соседа.

Король Вейла улыбался и бормотал, что едва ли зверь Оза будет темнее его собственного.

После Великой войны их тревоги стали приходить и днём.

Озпин видел ее в улыбках студентов, в стуке мела по доске, в выпусках новостей – каждый день в девять и девятнадцать ноль-ноль. Он знал, что тревога придет, и все равно смотрел их; обязан был – в каждом лице на съёмке выискивал знакомый жестокий блеск глаз.

Это был не его ход. Он ничего не мог сделать – выжидать, наблюдать, угадывать.

Он никогда не был в этом хорош.

Он выходил к студентам и желал им доброго утра, и у каждого в темноте зрачков – усмешка его тревоги. Война начнется из-за любого из них.

Любой из них в войну погибнет.

Иногда вечерами к нему приходила Глинда – когда видела, как крепко сжатые на трости пальцы скрывают нервную дрожь, как тяжелеют в горле слова; приходила – нежная, усталая, понимающая.

Тревога боялась ее, и в ее объятиях Озпин позволял себе забыться.

…но он не имел права на это; Глинда шептала ему ласковые утешения на ухо, и каждое слово – камень на сердце.

Это не ее война. Это он втянул ее в это. Если бы только узнать, как все закончить; если бы только предотвратить; если бы не он…

Озпин, вздрогнув, мысленно тянулся в уголок сознания, и Оз отшатывался прочь.

Они так привыкли находиться рядом.

Они так привыкли к общим тревогам.

Они не могли друг другу помочь.

Глинда водила пальцами по его сухим скулам и грустно вздыхала, будто читая мысли; она говорила: мы справимся. Вы справитесь. Ты справишься.

Тревога ластилась о ее ноги, и Озпина мутило. Какое право он имел ее тревожить?

Он был рад, что трость была создана так, чтобы не сломаться, сколько бы он ни сжимал ее в руках.

Тревога всегда была рядом: улыбалась ему, выстукивала когтями неведомую мелодию по его спине, обвивала сердце. Оз учился говорить на ее языке, вести себя так, как она желала; тогда она, умасленная, делала шаг назад.

Не отводила взгляда.

Озпин лгал – он отлично умел это делать. Крутил правду в руках, отсекая лишние куски: остаётся только то, что не сделает остальным ещё хуже.

О будущем он думал редко.

Ещё реже эти мысли не выводили его за черту спокойствия.

…он улыбался Глинде, отодвинув от себя сборник сказок.

\- Пустое, - говорил, отвернувшись в кресле к окну и спрятав от нее глаза, - это была не самая лучшая идея.

Вместе с черным взглядом тревоги на своем затылке он чувствовал тоскливую усталость зеленых глаз.


End file.
